


DarryBoy Baby

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders - Fandom
Genre: Horror, Incest, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mmmmmm mmmmmmmmm yeahhh boii gimme that sweet sweet cringe!!!1!!!111!





	DarryBoy Baby

**Author's Note:**

> WAKE ME UP  
> wake me up inside  
> I CANT WAKE UP  
> wake me up inside  
> WAKE ME UP AND SAVE ME  
> SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING IVE BECOME

“Hoo boy I sure am horny taoday!” Said Ponyboy.

”No one wants to hear that...” Said Darry.

Ponyboy was very offended. He aggressively pushed down his pants, letting free his foot long erection. Darry looked at it in horror.

”What the fuck?” He whispered. He then yelled as he was pushed to the ground by suddenly strong hands. “ _What the fuck???”_ Ponyboy didn’t listen. He had other things to attend to. Like shoving his fingers up his brothers giant hole.

Darry gasped as the fingers squirmed past the tight ring of muscle. “Ponyboy, stop! I’m sorry, please stop!” Ponyboy still didn’t listen. He looked Darry in the eyes before jamming in a fourth finger.

”Ponyboy, I said  _stop!”_ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

 ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~Finally, ponyboy retracted his fingers. Darry sighed in relief before he felt something bigger press up against him. Darry groaned. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Pony boy slammed his dick into Dary, coming within seconds. He then got up, and ran from the house.

Daryy laid on the floor and cried. What will he do now??


End file.
